Search for Master Tonn Nu
"I am Jedi Master Tonn Nu, former Keeper of the Archives, master of Form VI, and a great practitioner of the Light." - Tonn Nu introduces himself to the seekers. The Search for Master Tonn Nu was a mission led by Valo Sindar and Ghaa Tabbak. Deployed by the Jedi Council, the team of Jedi joined forces with an undercover Separatist named Layonae Tar and a hired hand known as Risha Zaine. Prelude After the successful completion of Ghaa Tabbak's trials and his Knighting ceremony, the Jedi High Council had ordered Valo Sindar and Ghaa Tabbak to take on a secondary assignment before returning home to Roalia. They were to head to an Outer Rim world known as Tatooine, the last known location of Jedi Master Tonn Nu. In addition to the mission, they were provided with a T-6 Shuttle to transport them to the world. The Mission Upon arriving on Tatooine, Ghaa Tabbak and Valo Sindar were met by a Twi'lek named Layonae Tar and a Togruta named Risha Zaine, hired by Layonae to assist them on their journey. As Ghaa began to search the Jedi Archive's databanks remotely, Valo and Risha had both gone outside, speaking to locals to find if they knew anything. However, they were unable to learn any news of Tonn Nu's whereabouts, but Ghaa had found that Tonn Nu said in an old file that he was venturing "beyond the Forbidden Pass." They group convened where Layonae revealed that the only way to find the Forbidden Pass was to retrieve a map from the Sand People. Unfortunately for them, the Sand People would most likely not cooperate with outsiders. Layonae mentioned that a possibility was to shed the blood of a maternal Sand Demon, giving off a scent that would stop the Sand People in fear. They gathered up gear and the two members of the Heroes of Khalis, accompanied by their allies, began traveling to a Sand Demon cave somewhere in the Jundland Wastes. They rode on Dewback until they found a cave. Layonae had set down his equipment and set up a camp not far from the cave while Ghaa, Risha, and Valo all entered the cave, seeking out the Sand Demon. The cave, extremely dark and hard to see in, continued to send out noises of a loud hissing sound, prompting the three of their Dewback to run in fear. As they continued into the cave, Ghaa tried to reach within the Force, communicating and emboldening Valo and Risha as they continued in. Eventually, they spotted the Sand Demon that was eyeing their every move, prepared to strike them when it saw danger. Ghaa suddenly realized through the Force that the Sand Demon could be calmed, instead shedding its skin. The smell of a oozing purple goo would be the exact same as the of the blood of a Sand Demon, allowing them to pass without needing to kill the beast. He reached out and eventually calmed the Sand Demon, with Valo and Risha approaching and acting friendly as well. The mother of many Sand Demons had laid down, resting and shedding its skin, leaving the smell on the group. They left the cave, traveling to a Tusken Raider encampment. The Sand People all acted out of fear of them, standing down and giving them a small parchment, then motioning for them to leave. As they left, they realized that the map was crude enough to help them find the Forbidden Pass. They returned to Layonae's camp, resting for the next day. As they awoke, the group quickly ate something, packed up their things, and headed into the Forbidden Pass. They found that the Forbidden Pass actually led them into a place of little to no chance of survival, finding the Dune Sea. They traveled through the massive amounts of dunes, finding no end. They barely spotted in the distance a small object, looking closer and noticing that it was a hut. They rode their Dewback toward the hut, finding it empty of people, but not life. The hut looked as if someone had been there for some time. They traveled up the stairs and found Jedi Master Tonn Nu, quietly meditating as he seemingly expected them. He politely spoke with Risha, Ghaa, and eventually Valo, who made his way upstairs as well. But to their surprise, Layonae had revealed his true purpose, aiming a blaster at the group, ready to shoot them down. Along with Layonae, several BX-series Commando Droids jumped down the side of the building, aiming their blasters as well. The three Jedi activated their lightsabers, Ghaa's single blue, Valo's double-bladed green, and Tonn Nu's double bladed-blue, all making their way back to back, with Risha grabbing a special spear and joining them. Tonn Nu acted first, moving and attacking the droids quickly as Valo joined in and helped, Ghaa following suite afterwards. Risha, instead, went for Layonae, who lost his blaster pistol and used his combat knife, going hand to hand with the Togruta. The Kel Dor Jedi Master had quickly slayed the droids with the help of his allies, noticing more droids on speeders incoming. They jumped off the side, attacking the speeders and trying to buy time for Risha to defeat Layonae. Ghaa, however, did not join, instead rushing in and helping Risha defeat Layonae, who was killed in the battle. After Layonae's death, the surviving commando droids, now on their speeders, retreated into the dunes. Tonn Nu had quickly gathered his things, joining Ghaa and Valo, along with Risha joining them as well, in returning to Coruscant to complete the assignment and then return home to Roalia. Aftermath "Valo, hey it's Cara." "Hey Cara, what's going on?" "I'm checking to see if you're en route back home." "Yeah, we're done with this secondary assignment." "Good, we need you to get back soon. There's something going on at Outinni Parts. We need you to head back right away." - Captain Cara and Valo Sindar speak on the holocommunicator. As they waited outside of the Council Chambers, both Valo and Ghaa agreed that Risha would be accepted to their team on Roalia, although not a member of the Heroes of Khalis. Afterwards, Tonn Nu, accompanied by Mace Windu, exited the chambers and informed them that Tonn Nu would be joining them on Roalia as one of the leaders of the Trockz Enclave, specifically as the senior teacher of their group. With excitement, the four began to travel back to their ship as Valo received a call from Captain Cara, stating that a location known as Outinni Parts was now under attack and that they needed them. Valo responded in kind, stating that he would be back soon to help assist the Roalia Defense Force's activities before anything could happen to them. The returned to their T-6 Shuttle they now named the Light Keeper and blasted off into hyperspace, ready and eager to continue their mission and win the war with the Black Diamonds once and for all... Appearances Force and Destiny * Prelude: Guru in the Dunes (First appearance) Category:Force and Destiny Category:Events Category:Missions Category:Force Category:Quests Category:Adventures